Process modeling may result in resource contentions and race conditions based on conflicting accesses to shared resources. Complex processes often suffer from resource contentions, which include simultaneous accesses to shared resources from multiple process steps. Concurrent modifications of shared resources from parallel process branches may also lead to race conditions such as lost update phenomena, which includes a scenario in which concurrent process steps update the same resource, where one process step overwrites the effects of the other process step.